Remember The Name
by MakotoUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Kari were doing so well, until he left the village... One Shot SasukeXOC SasukeOC I'm not very good as Summarys..


Remember the Name

**Remember the Name**

**This Is 10 Luck**

_-We were 8 at the time when we first met, back when he was still innocent, and not tainted with darkness-_

Today we would get to pick training partners randomly.

I picked a number from the box I read '5'.

"Umm… Who has number 5?" I asked out loud.

I looked around only to find Sasuke Uchiha raising his hand.

I blushed, and notice all the girls glaring at me.

I walked over to him, "Well I guess were partners today, what should we work on?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "How about shuriken?" he questioned.

I nodded happily, 'Good something I'm actually pretty good at' I thought.

We headed out the door to the training ground at the academy.

We've been friends ever since…

I was just lucky to pull that number out of the box.

**20 Skill**

Sasuke looked at me in awe… as I got every shuriken in the middle of the targets.

"Wow Kari you're really good" he complimented.

I blushed," You're really good yourself" I replied, still a small blush on my cheeks.

He blushed as well, and an awkward silence was held.

_We were now 12, and now were part of team 7 –_

I dodged all his attacks, and he dodged mine.

"GO KARI!!" Naruto shouted.

"GO SASUKE!!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi chuckled as he continued to read his book, like the pervert he was.

Sasuke and I struggled to try to get up, but failed, calling our spar a tie.

"Good job you two, that's enough" Kakashi announced.

We panted for breath, and smirked at each other.

"THAT WAS AMAZING KARI!!" Naruto shouted, as he grinned.

Naruto and I were good friends now… but not as good of friends like Sasuke and I.

I grinned back," Ah, it was nothing really" I said.

I watch Sakura try to flirt with Sasuke and he ignored her, pushing her away.

Too bad no one knew our secret, Sakura would definitely kill me.

I guess it took skill to hide it.

**15 concentrated power of will**

_We fought that boy Haku, and almost lost -_

I panted for breath, "Sasuke I don't think I can do another jutsu" I said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at me worried.

I looked at them, then looked down,' No I won't give up, my friends lives on stake here, and they have dreams to fulfill, I can't let them down' I thought.

I took a deep breath, and did the handseals.

"Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)" I shouted, and fire blew out of my mouth, melting some of the ice.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted, and made a hundred copies of himself.

But our plan failed as the masked boy made the ice stronger and defeated all of Naruto's clones.

I notice needles heading for Sasuke, and stood in front of him, taking the hit.

"KARI!!" Naruto shouted, seeing my little deed.

"Kari… Why did you?" Sasuke asked sadly as he looked at fallen body, as he held it close to him. 

I smiled up at him, "Your dream is more important than mine, and I won't let my friends get hurt, even if it means that I die in the process" I told him, as I fainted.

-_I didn't die though, and we got more time together-_

I started to get feeling in my hand, and I pushed my body up, though pain surged my body.

"Kari you shouldn't push yourself" Sasuke said, as he pushed me back down on the bed," I don't see how you're even moving" he muttered to himself.

I grinned," its call the Power of Will" I told him.

He smirked at me.

**5 Pleasure**

_-Sakura Festival_-

I held his hand tight, as we watched the fire works,

My head gently on his shoulder, his scent filled my nose.

We've been secretly seeing each other for awhile now, and no one knew about us, though I do have a feeling Hinata senses us. I was glad it was only her though, she probably approves it.

As the colors filled the sky, I couldn't help snuggle closer to him. His arm around me tightly; I liked it when we got time to do this.

I couldn't help but stare at him; he was so handsome as his pale skin showed clearly in the moonlight.

As the grand finally began Sasuke grabbed my chin and kissed me lightly, and I replied kissing him back.

_-I loved it when we held each other-_

I stared at his beautiful black eyes. They had no ending, and I could stare at them all day and night.

My hand raced through his hair, massaging his scalp. Our lips met as passion filled the air.

I felt warm and safe in his arms; nothing could hurt me when I'm with him.

He never pressured me into anything, and he knew he had to wait to get anything further than just kissing from me.

He accepted that, and encouraged it.

I promised him; once he fulfilled his goal he could have me **Body** and **Soul**.

**50 Pain**

-_He left me-_

Tears escaped my eyes. 

He looked at me with those cold emotionless eyes that once held love in them.

I crashed onto the ground on my knees, and looked over at Sakura's unconscious body on the stone bench.

"There's no stopping you is there?" I asked.

"Kari you know very well why I have to do this, I thought you would be the only one who would understand, but I guess I was wrong" he said coldly.

More tears fell," I do understand, but I can't help it, it hurts too much, just promise me one thing" I told him.

He looked at me.

"Promise me that, one day… we'll be together again" I said.

I looked down at the ground, but felt two fingers raise my face, and I met his coal colored eyes.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try" he said, locking our lips together.

I felt a sharp pain on my neck, and passed out, remembering the guilty expression on his face.

-_I was alone now-_

"Hey Kari" I heard the voice of Sakura.

I looked at her; "Yeah" I asked wondering what she wanted.

"I always knew you and Sasuke were together, I saw you both at the Sakura Festival, I admit I was jealous at first, but now I see you deserve him, and me and Naruto are going to whatever we can to bring him back" she said softly.

I looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Sakura, you don't know how much that means to me" I said.

She smiled at me.

_-But I found out I wasn't alone after all, I still have my comrades-_

**And 100 reason to remember the Name**

-_All of that led to this-_

My eyes widen as I looked upon his pale face, his looks hadn't change, he just looked older; he was still handsome as ever.

Well of course so do I; my body had matured over the 2 years.

"Sasuke" I whispered, not believing what I saw.

His white shirt that was open which showed his muscular chest, he wore the rope belt that was common for any Sound Ninja. 

"Naruto, Sakura… Kari" he said, coldly.

His voice was much deeper; and it made me shiver.

I notice Sai grip his Katana, and Yamato got into a stance ready for any offense.

Sasuke looked at them, but then glanced at Sai, "So this is my replacement another loser, he fits in well" he said.

My heart ached,' He's gone, he's nothing but an empty soul' I thought.

My hands clenched, forming a fist on both sides. 

'NO HE ISN'T GOING TO FORGET WHAT WE HAD, I WON'T LET HIM' I though angrily.

I'm going to give him something he's not going to forget, and he'll remember the name.

(This is the first part, and I'll have the sequel out later, because I know this wasn't that great, but my next one-shot won't end on a cliff-hanger :D )


End file.
